


Swallow on Your Knees

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Jatt - Fandom, Marianas Trench
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Subspace, Sweet boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the idea of having Matt control him so completely already had the singer’s tip leaking with little pearls of pre cum that slipped down his length. And he was aching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow on Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing subspace, I hope anyone who reads this likes it. Comments are very welcome.

Sometimes it was as easy as Matt running his hand down Josh’s spine, or just carding his fingers through the older man’s hair. It could be as simple as a soft touch and Josh would slip under faster than either of them ever expected, his eyes glazing over and his knees going weak. Pliant. And other times it took more work, Matt having to push harder than usual. The harder he pushed though, the more work it took to pull Josh back. He would drift in and out, and even stay under for hours at a time.

Matt loved when Josh was like that though, so far gone and so willing to please. And Josh loved it too, loved the way Matt would take complete control. The way Matt would whisper commands so close to his ear, how he would praise the singer when he was good. He just wanted to be good. And he would float, his head going so spacey but so filled with pleasure that he sometimes fought to stay down when Matt was trying to pull him back to reality. That was his only defiance to Matt’s control over him. Josh loved feeling like that again, gone, his mind suspended in nothingness that only ever made him feel _good_. It was warm there, soft and fuzzy and so damn relaxing. The singer was always so pliant when he got there, reaching that high that just let him _breathe_.

And Josh hoped he would be able to slip under tonight. He was already so close, his skin tingling and his body trembling as he knelt on the floor. Matt had told him to wait, to be ready for him when he got back, and Josh had reacted instantly to the gruff sound of the younger man’s voice. His sight had even fuzzed out for a moment, a static sound buzzing in his ears until he heard Matt’s voice again giving him exact instructions.

So he was waiting, his knees resting wide apart on the carpeted floor at the foot of their bed as he leaned his weight back on his calves and heels. He kept his head bowed forward, eyes downcast, and his shock of blue bangs falling across his left cheek. It wasn’t ideal to have his face shaded like that, but he was far more conscious of trying to keep his perfect posture, his spine straight and yet keeping his muscles as relaxed as possible. He kept his hands on his thighs, palms facing down and fingers digging in deep enough to make the skin surrounding each pad of his fingertips turn white. And then there was his cock, the length already hard and jutting up towards his belly button. Straining.

That was how Matt had wanted him.

And that was exactly how Josh felt. Just the idea of having Matt control him so completely already had the singer’s tip leaking with little pearls of pre cum that slipped down his length. And he was aching.

The longer he waited though, the deeper he felt himself slip away into that void, his thoughts retreating into the places of his mind that offered so much euphoria. His breathing slowed, but his body heated, sweat beading on his forehead and some even slipping down his spine. He could almost feel himself drifting completely, little moans escaping his lips on every slow exhale, until he was snapped out of it.

“Close aren’t you?” Matt asked.

Josh jerked at the sudden realization that the younger man was not only home, but standing right in front of him. His chest rose and fell rapidly at the proximity of the younger man, Josh’s mind finding such a focus that it almost hurt. He didn’t dare look up though. Matt hadn’t specified if he could look yet. But he could see the younger man’s bare feet move closer.

“Well?” Matt hummed but spoke firmly. “I asked you a question.”

The singer’s breath hitched for a moment, and he swallowed hard. “I-, yes, Sir. I’m close.”

The younger man hummed again, but didn’t say anything else as he stepped away. Josh could hear him shuffling around, taking his belt off and setting it on the dresser. And that got the singer’s heart racing even faster. He closed his eyes though, trying to take deep breaths and calm down. Matt liked it when he lasted, and would usually find some creative way to punish him if Josh came too soon. Josh battled with that most of the time though, because those punishments were always so torturously wonderful.

Josh could remember every time, every moment of each punishment so vividly in his mind. And it dragged him towards that blank slate of his mind that would allow him to only feel what good Matt had to give him. He could remember every slap coming down on his ass as Matt spanked him, or each push and pull of Matt’s fingers as he was spread wide only to be left empty, and especially every tug of Matt’s hand around his hard cock until Josh had begged for release.

“What are you thinking about?” Matt’s voice cut in once again.

Josh sucked in a breath. “Y-you, Sir. Always you.”

The younger man smirked, taking in the way Josh’s body seemed to shimmer from the way he was trembling, and he knew tonight would be good. All nights with Josh had been good actually, but this he knew would be better.

Matt knelt down into a crouch, his hand finding the older man’s hair and carding through the slightly damp strands, and then he tightened his grip and pulled. Josh’s head snapped up from the force of it, but he didn’t cry out, didn’t complain. He moaned. And somehow he had had the sense of mind to close his eyes before he could look up at Matt.

“Very good,” the younger man murmured and he could see the way his words washed over the singer. Josh’s skin was shiny with a light layer of sweat, his cheeks flushed, and his lips swollen as if they had already been kissed and bitten and sucked on. Matt loved it, loved the way Josh looked so wrecked when he hadn’t even really been touched yet. “But I want you to look at me now.”

Josh’s eyes fluttered open immediately, and Matt could barely see a sliver of the blue colour which should have been there. Instead, Josh’s eyes were nearly black, his pupils blown wide out of lust and need. And it made Matt’s cock twitch up against the harsh metal of his pants zipper.

“Perfect,” Matt praised. “Always such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Josh licked his lips and let out a shaky breath. “Thank you, Sir. Only for you.”

Matt hummed proudly as a smile curved his lips. “That’s right, only me. And you’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you sweet boy? Anything I asked. Anything I wanted.”

“Yes,” Josh practically hissed the word, his muscles straining as he pulled away from Matt’s hold. He didn’t want to get away though, he just wanted to feel it, to feel Matt’s grasp tighten and keep him still. And the younger man didn’t disappoint, pulling roughly at Josh’s hair to keep him exactly where Matt wanted him.

Josh could feel himself slip a little more.

“Yes what?” Matt growled.

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” Josh whined softly. He wanted this so badly. Needed it. But he wouldn’t move until Matt told him to.

The younger man’s free hand came up though, his fingers running along Josh’s cheek lightly before trailing down his neck and lower. His collarbones, his chest, nipples, ribs. Lower. Josh’s eyes widened when he realized where Matt’s hand was going, and his cock twitched, another blot of pre cum beading up on his tip.

“Please,” Josh whispered. “Please, will you touch me?”

Matt’s hand stilled just a breadth away from Josh’s cock. The singer could feel it, the warmth radiating off the younger man’s skin, and it was driving him crazy. Matt’s eyes flickered back up to Josh’s though from where they had drifted down, having followed the movement of his own hand, and he stared at the singer.

“Is that what you really want Josh? For me to touch you? Or do you just want me to make you cum? You do, don’t you?”

Matt looked back down, breaking eye contact, and Josh squeezed his eyes shut. Matt’s hand had disappeared from where it had been resting against the singer’s lower belly, but Josh could feel a feather light touch run up the length of his cock then.

And he whimpered helplessly.

“Don’t you?” Matt asked again, his breath hot against Josh’s neck, his mouth close to the singer’s ear. “You want to cum for me.”

“Yes,” Josh whimpered again. “Please Sir, please. Need it. Need you.”

Matt didn’t answer for a long minute, simply running his finger up and down Josh’s cock. The touch was barely there, soft, slow, but Josh was damn near crying from the light pressure. And it only served to make Matt want him more. He leaned in again, his lips running up the column of Josh’s neck, and he let his tongue slip out to taste too. The singer’s breath hitched, his cock twitching wildly as he got closer and closer, and he could feel Matt’s lips pressing to his skin.

“Not yet,” Matt breathed then.

And Josh actually did feel tears prick at the sides of his eyes then. “P-please Sir,” he begged again.

Matt’s hand tightened in Josh’s hair and pulled roughly until the singer’s head was tilted at an almost painful angle, and he leaned in close again. His teeth scraped the older man’s jaw before he laid a soft kiss there. “Not… yet...” he breathed out slowly.

Josh dug his fingers into his thighs, needing that pain to ground him as he sucked in heavy breaths, gasping. Matt’s finger was still making its slow track up and down his cock, teasing, and Josh had to bite back his orgasm, the effort making him shake even more than before, but he swallowed around the lump in his throat and focused his gaze on the younger man again. “H-how do you…want me then…Sir?”

The younger man pulled back with a proud smile, and Josh could feel his muscles tightening and relaxing all at once. “What if I want you just like this? Hm? On your knees and so damn close to cuming. What if I don’t let you cum at all?”

The older man whimpered, but stayed still. “What…whatever you want,” he choked out finally. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“Such a good boy for me,” Matt whispered the praise again. Josh deserved it. And after another moment of thought, Matt wrapped his whole hand around the singer’s cock and tugged tightly. He stripped his fist up and down the singer’s cock, twisting his wrist and going faster.  

Josh’s breath hitched, a gasp tearing down his throat as he fought even harder to keep himself in check. His muscles went tense and a fresh layer of sweat beaded against his forehead making his bangs stick to the skin there. “S-sir?” he asked hesitantly. He was so fucking close, and if Matt kept going like that he would be cuming in a matter of seconds.

The younger man once again leaned in close though, and to Josh’s relief whispered three little words that sent him flying.

“Cum for me.”

The singer let out a broken wail as his cock jerked with much needed release, his cum coating Matt’s fingers, and his vision took a nose dive directly towards that darkness that only promised more of his incredible high. The younger man could see the change too, even as he continued to work the older man’s cock with a tight fist. Josh had gone slack, his posture slipping and shoulders sagging forward. It almost seemed as if the only thing holding him up was Matt’s hand still gripped roughly in his hair.

“Josh,” Matt whispered as he finally slowed the jerking movements of his hand and eventually let go, wiping the cum from his fingers onto his jeans.

He had kept the older man’s cock hard, even after such a strong orgasm, and it made Matt smile. It still surprised him how much power he had over Josh, how much control. But he never let it distract him when he needed to focus. And he knew he needed to pull the singer back a little bit if he was going to make this good for them both. He tightened his grip at the base of Josh’s skull, pulling a little harder on the singer’s hair again, and watched as Josh’s head jerked back without an ounce of resistance.

“Hey,” he said a little more firmly. “Look at me; I wanna see your eyes.”

Josh’s eyelids fluttered at that, but didn’t quite open and Matt knelt up so he could move a little closer. He brought his other hand back up again, but let it rest on the singer’s chest this time, and he could feel the slow beat of Josh’s heart. Pushing in close between the older man’s spread thighs Matt looked down at Josh’s relaxed face. And then he bent down just enough to seal their lips together.

Josh’s mouth was slack beneath Matt’s for only a few seconds before the younger man got a response of the singer’s lips moving against his own. It wasn’t big, but it was something and Matt leaned back again.

“Look at me,” he tried again, his voice still firm, but a bit softer. And he only had to wait a few seconds then to see Josh’s eyelids finally lift to reveal what was underneath. Matt couldn’t see any of the blue then though, the singer’s entire iris swallowed by the pupil, and it made him pause. He had never seen Josh’s eyes like that, and he had never seen him so far gone when they had only just started. “You still with me baby?” he finally asked.

The singer swallowed thickly, blinking as if in slow motion. But then he nodded by a fraction. “Y-yes…,” he whispered softly.

Matt smiled then, relieved. “Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Josh’s lips curved slightly and he nodded as best he could, coming back just a bit more.

“And you’ll be even better for me won’t you?” Matt hummed, rubbing the hand he had placed on Josh’s chest in a slow circle. It would ground the singer just that much more. “You want to be better for me, don’t you sweet boy?”

“Yes Sir,” Josh said again, his voice a little louder, more solid.

Matt let his hand travel up to Josh’s shoulder, his neck, and let it rest just under the singer’s jaw line. His eyes were fixed on Josh’s still, not wanting to break the contact and risk the singer slipping back down, but he wanted so badly to have his eyes lower.

“You’ve gotta focus on me then baby,” Matt hummed and Josh’s eyes widened slightly as if that might help him actually do what Matt was asking him. “You’ve gotta focus on me, just me, and come a little closer so I can focus on you too.”

Josh frowned slightly at that request, but slowly he understood. After a long minute, his eyes seemed to clear of the fog that had covered them, and Josh licked his lips before blinking up at Matt. “M…I’m here…Sir. Focused.”

Matt smiled and brushed his thumb along Josh’s chin and lower lip. “Good, very good, baby.”

The singer leaned into the touch, a soft sigh leaving his lips, before he turned his attention back to the younger man before him. He licked his lips again. “What…what do you want me to do?”

“Stay just like this baby,” Matt hummed. He let the hand in Josh’s hair finally release the tension there and the singer sucked in a small breath. “Stay right here on your knees for me.”

Josh did as he was told, staying as still as possible as he watched Matt pull away from him. The younger man’s eyes never left his though, keeping Josh close without even touching him. “What…what else do you want me to do?”

Matt smiled, thrilled with his boy’s eagerness to please, and let his hands roam his own body. His palms were flat against his chest as he ran his hands lower and lower, pausing just long enough to tweak his own nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. It was a pleasure he didn’t usually allow himself, but when Josh was watching him so raptly, the singer so damn close to that edge of his own pleasure, Matt couldn’t help himself. And then his hands were pushing lower over his tight abdomen, along his ribs and stomach, until they reached the waistband of his jeans.

“ _Please_ ,” Josh murmured almost urgently.

The singer could see the hard line of Matt’s cock beneath those jeans, and he so desperately wanted to see it uncovered, to feel it. Matt knew it too, could see the need in the singer’s eyes, and smiled. His fingers dipped in along the vee of his hips and slowly moved closer and closer to the snare that held the material of his jeans together.

“You want it don’t you baby?” Matt asked with a low voice.

Josh licked his lips and nodded.

“Use your words,” the younger man ordered. “I want to hear you say it. Want to hear that lovely voice of yours before I wreck it.”

The older man whimpered at that, his cock jerking slightly between his legs. “I want your cock Sir, please. Want it so bad.”

Matt smiled once again, his fingers finally popping the snap of his jeans and pulling the zipper down. Josh rocked forward on his knees without realizing it, catching a glimpse of the light brown trail of hair leading down to Matt’s cock before the younger man revealed even more. Matt shimmied his hips a bit, tugging his jeans down slowly so as not to surprise Josh with quick movements. He knew he had to be careful when the older man was still so close to the edge, but hell, he wanted to put on a show too. He knew Josh loved it.

He stopped though, just before he let his cock free and crooked his finger at the singer. “Come here and help me take these off all the way, baby.”

Josh’s face lit up with a mix of relief and excitement, and he shuffled forward quickly. There wasn’t really much room between them which Josh had to clear to be closer, but he was pressing himself against Matt in less than a second and was eagerly tugging down on the denim still covering the younger man’s hips.

The guitarist stayed standing still, sturdy, as Josh pulled fitfully at Matt’s pants until his cock was finally springing free and slapping up against his lower belly. But then Josh stopped pulling and was instead burying his face against Matt’s groin. He wanted so badly to taste, but he wouldn’t dare do that until Matt said it was okay. So he simply took what he could, even though in the back of his mind he knew he was being bad.

And the younger man proved Josh right, his hand slapping down on the singer’s shoulder just hard enough to sting. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He asked with a firm voice. “I told you to take my pants off.”

Josh whimpered, backing up just enough to look at Matt with apologetic eyes, and curled in on himself slightly. “I’m sorry Sir…I’m sorry.”

Matt’s face softened at the tone of the singer’s voice, and then his resolve broke when he saw the tears forming in Josh’s eyes. He cupped at Josh’s cheek and rubbed a soothing thumb over his jaw. “Apology accepted, baby. But you had better finish what I told you to do or you won’t be getting this at all tonight,” Matt used his free hand to tug on his cock for emphasis.

Matt knew it was an empty threat, but Josh sucked in a shocked breath and started in again on pulling the younger man’s pants off with more care than before. He slid the material down all the way to Matt’s ankles and helped the younger man step out of them one foot at a time before pushing the pants aside. Sitting back on his heels again, hands returning to their resting places on his thighs, and the singer looked up at Matt for approval, earning a smile.

“Very good baby,” Matt hummed as he wrapped his fingers around his cock again. “You’re gonna watch me first. Then maybe you’ll get a taste. Understood?”

Josh whined softly, but nodded. Matt hummed his appreciation before slowly pulling at the length in his hand. He tightened his grip and moved his hand up and down, up and down, to get a good rhythm going. It was slow, controlled, and Matt only just allowed himself a low moan from the base of his throat, his head tilting back as he strained against his own hold on his cock. And then his hips started rocking forward, the younger man fucking his own fist as Josh watched. He even let his other hand drift down farther to cup at his balls, tugging on them lightly and making his toes curl into the carpet.

And the singer was getting desperate, his vision hazy around the edges but so damn focused on the show Matt was giving him, and his cock was leaking pre cum again. He wanted so badly to break the rules, wanted to slap Matt’s hand away and take the guitarist’s cock for himself. But he knew he couldn’t when he also knew how well Matt would take care of him.

He couldn’t help the soft whines and whimpers that started to fall from his lips though, his fingernails digging into his thighs until little bursts of pain shot through him. He whined louder, his throat working around an involuntary hiccup, and Matt glanced down at him with an arched eyebrow.

“You want it don’t you?” he repeated his earlier question. Josh nodded, a moaned ‘yes’ falling from his lips, and Matt smiled as he moved forward. “Do you think you earned your taste?”

Josh forced himself to ignore what he really wanted; keeping his eyes turned up to see Matt’s instead of staring at his master’s cock, and nodded again. “Yes Sir, please. I want to taste so bad. Please. Can I?”

Matt let his free hand reach out to cup at Josh’s cheek while his other hand continued to work his cock. “I don’t know baby. _Can_ you?”

“Fuck, please,” Josh begged. He knew Matt was just playing with him, teasing him. But he didn’t want that. Not now.

The younger man hummed, still looking down at Josh curiously, and slowly dug his thumb in deeper to the singer’s cheeks. “Alright then,” he finally murmured. Josh’s heart leapt in his chest and his vision blurred a bit more at the edges. “Open up for me.”

Josh licked his lips quickly before doing just as he was told. He let his jaw drop open as Matt moved closer, his breathing picking up as he watched the younger man work his cock a few more times before bringing the tip just out of reach of Josh’s mouth. The singer whined and let his tongue loll out, wanting to taste, but knowing he would have to wait until Matt would let him have what he wanted. Matt smiled at the sight of it, Josh being so damn ready for a taste of him.

“So pretty like this baby,” Matt murmured, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the red mark he had left on the side of Josh’s jaw. He knew Josh liked being handled roughly, but it was still Matt’s responsibility to take care of him.

Josh just whined, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth obscenely, waiting for Matt’s cock. So the younger man finally gave in. With one last pump to his length, Matt moved forward and pushed his cock closer. Josh gave a soft noise of thanks before meeting Matt’s tip with his tongue, instantly tasting the pearl of pre cum that had beaded up from the slit. His eyes seemed to roll back in his head before he closed his lids and sank into the motion of accepting Matt’s cock between his lips.

Matt couldn’t look away as Josh just took more and more, his cock disappearing inch by inch into Josh’s warm, wet mouth. It was so damn good, and Matt could feel the singer tightening his lips and sucking him in farther when Matt stopped moving on his own. He gave in to the older man again, pushing until he hit the back of Josh’s throat.

“Fuck,” he murmured as Josh simply swallowed around him, the ring of his lips slipping down completely to Matt’s base.

It was so smooth, no hitches in the singer’s breathing at all as he took every last inch into his throat and nuzzled into the vee of Matt’s hips. The younger man held him there then, his palm flat against the back of Josh’s head, and his breath pushed out in a single heavy pant as he rocked his hips just enough to make Josh let out a soft noise. It wasn’t quite a moan, Matt knew, because with his cock so far down the singer’s throat there was no way for air to go in or out.

But he couldn’t help but notice how Josh had calmed down. His muscles were no longer twitching and his body had gone even more plaint than before as if just the feel of Matt’s cock in his mouth was enough to settle him. Matt could still feel the singer suckling him softly though, just savoring the taste and feel of Matt’s cock, but the younger man tightened his grip on Josh’s hair after a moment.

“So good baby,” he hummed, pulling back enough for the singer to pull in his own gasp of air and staying there. “But I want you to be better.”

Josh’s eyes opened then, his pupils still dominating his irises and leaving his eyes looking black. He was so close to being gone again, and Matt loved it. Loved how much control he had over this man. The singer just moaned around the thick girth in his mouth, still sucking weakly, but kept his eyes raised towards Matt’s. Asking silently what the man wanted from him.

The younger man carded his fingers through Josh’s hair, scraping slightly over his scalp before getting a good hold on him with handfuls of blond and blue hair, and answered. “I want you to let me fuck your mouth, can you let me do that?”

Matt watched as Josh’s cheeks hollowed; the pressure building up around the younger man’s cock and making his knees feel weak. He smiled though, tugging on Josh’s hair, and let out a soft groan when he felt the singer’s tongue ring swirling along the underside of his cock.

That was all the permission he needed.

“Hold on then, baby,” Matt ordered softly. “Wanna feel your hands on me.”

Josh whined softly and shuffled just a bit closer, feeling his knees hit the inside of Matt’s ankles, and lifted his hands slowly. The singer felt like he was wading through molasses, his movements so sluggish, but eventually felt his palms hit Matt’s thighs. The feel of his coarse hair against Josh’s hands made the blond whine again, his entire body feeling oversensitive, but he only wanted more of it. Wanted more of Matt. And so he let his hands move to the backs of Matt’s thighs, and gripped him there tightly, holding on just like the guitarist wanted him to.

And then he sucked on Matt’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip and swallowing down the burst of precum that met his tongue. He had gotten used to the weight of it on his tongue, pressed against the back of his throat, but Josh wanted more, wanted to feel Matt fucking into him. He had already felt himself sink a little lower into that warmth that washed over him, the dark little corner of his mind that always felt so good. But the younger man was just petting through Josh’s blond hair, not taking it any farther yet and holding Josh still so he couldn’t take what he wanted either.

The singer whined again, louder, and forced himself to look up at to the brown eyes watching him closely.

“Such a slut for it,” Matt breathed, “my sweet boy.”

And then, before Josh could make any other noise of want or begging, Matt’s fingers tightened in the singer’s hair and wrenched him forward onto his cock. Josh choked, his eyes slamming shut and his nails digging harshly into Matt’s legs, and his whole body jolted. He hadn’t been fully prepared for the sudden movement, but he loved it nonetheless, and tried to adjust because Matt wasn’t stopping. The younger man just kept pumping his hips back and forth, his cock head hitting the back of Josh’s throat hard and fast. And Josh tried to open to him, wanting Matt to go deeper, but it was harder when everything was moving so fast, and tears were starting to sting his eyes.

He did his best though, sucking hard and swirling his tongue along the base of Matt’s cock when he could, and also just tried to breathe. Matt wasn’t making it easy though, yanking Josh forward and holding him still against his groin as he ground his hips forward to meet the singer’s lips. Josh could barely suck in any breath at all when Matt did that, but he didn’t mind. Didn’t mind the way stars were bursting behind his eyelids, the way his lungs were burning for oxygen he just couldn’t seem to get, or his throat ached as he gagged, or his knees were starting to hurt as well, and his scalp felt raw where Matt kept pulling at his hair.

Because he was _soaring_.

His whole body was warm and he felt…soft. He felt more relaxed then with Matt’s cock pumping between his lips than he had all week. And Josh thought vaguely that this was why Matt had called him earlier and told him to be ready. Matt knew him so well, knew when Josh needed something like this, and Josh loved him so much for it. And he felt himself slip into that pliant state, his jaw going slack and his muscles relaxing to allow Matt to simply use him, to let the younger man fuck into his throat without resistance.

“So fucking good,” Matt grunted quietly.

He knew Josh couldn’t respond, and probably couldn’t even really hear him in that moment, but the singer still needed praise, still needed to hear that he was pleasing the guitarist. And Matt felt the slight difference, the barely there tightening of Josh’s fingers against the backs of his thighs. Matt had felt him go lax minutes before and was glad to have a reaction again.

“Gonna cum sweet boy, are you gonna swallow it all down for me?” Matt tried again, tried to pull the singer back down to earth just a bit.

And Josh moaned, the sound soft and broken as Matt continued to pump into him, his cock sliding against the singers red, swollen lips and bumping against his throat. It sent him over the edge.

“Fuck,” he groaned sharply, his body hunching forward and his hands cupping at the back of Josh’s head almost protectively.

The singer didn’t seem to notice, but when Matt’s cock finally let out the long streams of cum into his mouth, Josh did as he had been told, swallowing down the thick, salty liquid as his mouth filled up with it. Before he could really appreciate the taste though, Matt was pulling back, stealing his cock away from Josh’s mouth and dropping down into another crouch.

“So good for me,” he panted. “You were so fucking good for me.”

Josh’s mouth looked a wreck, his tongue darting as he whined and licked up at the traces of cum that had landed on his lips. His hands were pressed against Matt’s chest then, and he tried to lean in. Matt let him and met him half way, pulling the singer into his arms and sealing their lips together. He tasted himself but didn’t mind, all he cared about was the happy little sigh that Josh gave as he slumped against Matt’s chest and opened to him for the kiss. It was sloppy and slow, but firm and warm and just what Josh needed…until he slowly became aware of what else he needed still.

He whined again, pulling away just enough to bury his face in the crook of Matt’s neck. “Please,” he practically croaked. He would be pissed at Matt tomorrow for how wrecked his voice was, but right then all he wanted was more.

Matt understood. “Up on the bed then baby, hands and knees for me, and I’ll make it better.”

Josh made a soft sound, thanking Matt with a sloppy kiss to his collarbone before pulling back to try and make it up onto the bed. It felt like it was miles away when he turned to look at the distance. But then Matt was urging him on, steady hands helping him up onto the edge of the bed and towards the pillows where Josh all but collapsed.

Matt waited, running a soothing hand up and down the singer’s spine as he took in the sight of him. Josh’s eyes weren’t quite closed, little slits of his blackened pupils visible through the slight crack of his eyelids, and he was breathing in shallow pants. He moved slowly, rubbing his face against the softness of the pillow cases below his head before shuffling himself around so his knees were pulled in beneath him and his back was arched. He couldn’t seem to make his arms cooperate though and Matt pressed a light kiss to Josh’s shoulder blade to tell him it was alright to stay the way he was, chest pressed to the mattress while his ass was canted up and ready for the younger man.

“ _Such_ a good boy for me,” he murmured.

Josh mewled, his eyes slipping fully shut as he writhed for a moment, taking in all the sensations against his skin. He was so gone and it made him feel warm and relaxed and so, so good. Everything felt so good. He wanted to please Matt too though, wanted the younger man to be happy like he was, and turned his face to look up at the man beside him. Josh had to force his eyes to focus. “Please,” he murmured again in a voice that was barely there.

“What sweet boy? Please, what?” Matt hummed, his hand still pressing firmly against Josh’s spine to sooth him.

“Please,” Josh whispered out, “W-will you fuck me, Sir? I- I want you to fuck me.”

Matt groaned, his still half-hard dick giving a little kick at those words. He couldn’t quite rebound that quickly though, not like he had forced Josh to do, and the poor thing was still hard between his legs and begging for more. Matt couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this. To have Josh. He leaned down, pulling Josh’s face closer to his and slotted their lips together once again. The singer keened lightly into the touch.

“Soon,” Matt breathed when he pulled back. “Let me get you ready first.”

“Don’t have to,” Josh protested weakly and then whined, twisting suddenly to get closer to Matt. “ _Please_.”

“Calm down,” Matt ordered suddenly, and Josh did.

The singer was still whining quietly, but his whole body had relaxed at the strong tone of Matt’s voice. The younger man was glad of that, Josh having been getting more riled up than usual. He carded his fingers into Josh’s hair as he had been doing all along, but didn’t yank on it this time. Instead, he scraped his nails lightly over the singer’s scalp, sending little sparks of pleasure down Josh’s back, before moving his hand to grip at the back of the singer’s neck.

“Calm,” he breathed out more slowly.

Josh nodded, somehow sinking even further into the mattress, and closed his eyes. Even in the dark warmth of his mind he could feel the little circles Matt was drawing on the back of his neck. He could feel the way his chest was expanding every time Matt’s did, breathing in and letting out in time with the younger man. It settled him. “Please,” he murmured more evenly, “want to feel you. Please.”

“Okay,” Matt finally told him. His hand at the base of Josh’s neck slipped down his spine again; along the arch and dip of his back and lower.

“Oh,” Josh mewled as Matt’s fingers rubbed over his hole, the muscles clenching as he pushed into the touch.

Matt just hummed, shuffling around on his knees so he could position himself behind the singer better. He kept his fingers rubbing though, pressing against the singer’s rim to keep him sated for the moment. Lube would definitely be needed, and Matt was glad he had thought ahead to put a small bottle on the bedside table, but Josh was so desperate, so needy, and Matt couldn’t help but dip down and run his tongue along where his fingers were still pressed.

Josh gasped, the sound broken and choked with surprise. Matt didn’t stop though, his tongue darting out to slick his fingers and taste all at once. And then he was swiping his tongue at Josh’s rim over and over, his fingers holding the singer open. The younger man nuzzled in, switching between wide, flat tonged swipes, and pushing in to delve deeper. Josh whined and moaned, the noises high pitched and urgent, and Matt raised a hand. He brought it down hard and fast against the fleshy part of the singer’s ass.

“ _Matt!_ ” the singer yelped, jerking forward to get away from the sharp sting of the spank he hadn’t been expecting.

Matt sucked hard on Josh’s rim for another moment before pulling back and licking at his lips. All he tasted was Josh. “I told you to calm down,” he murmured, tilting his head down and nipping at the singer’s hips. “You’re not being a very good boy for me, baby.”

Josh let out half a sob before he was able to bury his face against the pillow. He drew his arms in tight to his sides, fingers digging into the duvet and curling into fists, and mumbled something Matt didn’t catch.

“Hey,” Matt spoke a little softer, pushing up onto his knees again after having partially lain down on the bed. If he were honest with himself, he could have stayed like that all night. He loved eating Josh out, loved tasting him and listening to the little whimpers he would let out. But that would have to wait. “Don’t talk into the pillow like that,” he hummed, reaching up to run his fingers through the singer’s hair. “Let me see those pretty lips, and talk to me.”

The singer stayed still for a moment, his body thrumming under Matt’s touch. The younger man had been rubbing small circles into Josh’s hip with the hand not buried in the blond’s hair, but it seemed that Josh needed more. He spread his fingers out and let his hand travel up and down Josh’s side, splaying his hand out on the older man’s ribs. Pushing in. Settling him. And Josh finally turned his face to look up at Matt with wet eyes and trembling lips.

“M- I’m sorry, Sir…” Josh whispered.

Matt could tell how much effort it took the singer to get those words out. His eyes were shimmering and yet blank. He was so damn close to going under again, and Matt knew he would want to stay there tonight.

He leaned in close and pressed a chaste kiss to the older man’s lips before pulling back again and nipping at Josh’s shoulder this time.

“You can make it up to me,” he told him, his voice just as soft as the singers had been, though not as raspy. “You wanna be my sweet boy again?”

Josh’s eyelids slid closed and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Sucking. And he nodded.

“Yeah?” Matt smiled. “Tell me, baby.”

Josh whined and squirmed just a bit until Matt pressed a firm hand to the back of his neck, calming him yet again. “I…I wanna…be your sweet boy.”

Matt’s smile widened. “Then you’ll cum for me.”

The singer let out a whoosh of breath. “ _Please_.”

The younger man chuckled softly and flicked his tongue out to lick at Josh’s shoulder where he had bitten at it before. And then he his lips were pressed close to Josh’s ear and he was whispering, “You’ll cum for me, but only from my mouth. I want you to cum with my tongue inside you and my lips pressed to your pretty little ass.”

Josh couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped his throat, but he was nodding furiously, his hips jutting up in excitement. “Please, Sir, yes. I will. Please.”

Matt’s cock ached at the need he heard in Josh’s words. The want. It made him want just as much, and he pushed up onto his knees again shuffling back to where he had previously been, and settled with his hands holding Josh apart and his lips so close to that puckered ring of muscle. It was shining bright pink, nearly red from Matt’s mouth before, and he leaned in again, wanting. But he stopped, breathing out a warm, wet breath against the singer’s hole that made him squirm.

Matt couldn’t help but add one more detail, pulling back so he knew the singer would hear him. “And then I’ll fuck you,” he spoke with a gruff voice before diving back between Josh’s cheeks and taking what he wanted while giving Josh exactly what he needed.

Josh shouted, his legs shaking when he felt Matt’s tongue, hardened to a point pressing into him, the younger man’s lips wrapping around his hole and sucking. His head spun with the pleasure of it, and he knew he was being good for Matt, being his sweet boy again like he was supposed to. He loved being good for Matt, loved pleasing the younger man. And it got him so, _so,_ much closer to that edge, his feet practically dangling into the dark waters already. He could feel his muscles tightening too, and his hands scrambled against the mattress, mussing up all the blankets and pillows by his head, but Josh didn’t care. He needed…he needed to hold on, just enough to cum for Matt and do it well.

Another little yelp left his lips when he felt Matt’s teeth scrape at his hole, the younger man’s tongue fucking in and out of him at the same time and leaving him wet. Josh didn’t care that he was dripping with Matt’s spit or that Matt wasn’t really stretching him out enough for what he had promised after. He just didn’t care. He loved feeling Matt against him, Matt’s tongue twisting inside him before pulling out and swirling around his rim and delving back in. He sucked in a heavy breath though, and found his hand slipping down and back, reaching. Josh just wanted to be closer. So much closer. And he found his fingers carding through Matt’s sweat-dampened hair, and holding on.

He didn’t push, didn’t pull or rock his ass back against Matt’s face again. He just wanted to touch him, to feel him moving his head up and down or back and forth. And Matt let him, growling his approval against Josh’s hole and sucking more eagerly as he let his own fingers curl around Josh’s wrist, wanting to touch more as well. His grip was tight, and it grounded Josh a little more until Matt’s sucking and tongue fucking got to be too much and Josh fell apart, a scream wrenching almost weakly from his throat as his cock jerked against his thigh. Warm streams of cum splashed against the duvet as he came and some even got up onto Josh’s chest. He was making a mess of himself but the orgasm was seemingly going on and on as Josh slipped completely.

Matt moved then, moaning at the clenching and unclenching of Josh’s muscles around his tongue before he sat back and tugged at the singer’s hips to roll him over onto his back. Josh didn’t protest in the slightest, his limbs having gone loose and his entire body pliant. Matt nearly groaned at the sight of Josh’s legs splaying out wide as he rolled over and the blissed out look on his face. He was getting fairly desperate himself. But he kept quiet and instead moved to the side of the bed to get the bottle of lube he had set out earlier.

He moved back just as the singer let out a nearly strangled sound. Matt shushed him though, laying a firm hand on the singer’s hip and leaning down to press their lips together, licking into Josh’s mouth soft and slow. Josh sighed, calming down further into himself again, and Matt sighed too. He knew how much Josh needed him when he was in this state, how much he needed contact to keep him grounded as much as possible, and Matt would always give the singer everything he needed.

“I know baby,” he murmured when he pulled back, his thumb pressing a little more firmly into Josh’s hip as he leaned in closer to the singer’s ear. His breath came out in a light pant as he spoke. “You’re my sweet boy, baby. So good for me. Isn’t that right?”

It took a moment, but Josh nodded and Matt smiled.

“Yeah,” he breathed happily, nuzzling his nose against Josh’s hairline and laying a kiss just under the cut of his jaw. “Yeah, you’re my sweet boy. And I’m gonna fuck you so well.”

Josh mewled, turning his head slowly, and kissed sloppily at Matt’s cheek. The singer wasn’t very coordinated when he was like this, but Matt didn’t mind. He absolutely loved the open affections Josh would show him when he went under this deep, and in that moment it made Matt want him all the more.

“Gonna fuck you,” Matt repeated, his words coming out as a rasp as he shifted between the singer’s spread legs and flicked his thumb against the cap of the lube.

Josh nodded again, a low whine sounding from him. Matt slotted their lips together once again, nipping and licking as he poured a generous amount of lube into his palm before wrapping his fist around his cock and spreading the slick. When he had coated himself well enough, he pulled back from Josh’s mouth to watch what he was doing as he sat up and reached for one of the singer’s legs.

“Lift up, sweet boy,” he murmured as he pushed at the underside of Josh’s thigh. The singer tried but Matt helped him along faster when the movements seemed a bit too stunted and smiled when he revealed the wetness he had left behind with his mouth. “Perfect for me,” he hummed, “you’re always so perfect for me.” Josh’s eyes fluttered at the compliment.

And then Matt was shuffling closer, his one hand still holding Josh open and the other wrapped around the base of his own cock as he pressed the tip against the singer’s entrance. Matt was pushing forward, the tightness of the singer wrapping around him completely and squeezing tight, and it made his breath catch. Josh moaned softly, his back arching just slightly as his eyelashes fluttered against the jut of his cheekbones. He was too far under to say anything, but he could show Matt how much he loved this, loved feeling full and being cared for by relaxing even further into the floaty feeling that had wrapped around him and letting his body open up completely, easing the way for Matt’s cock pushing in.

“Fuck,” the younger whispered, biting his lip.

He kept the push slow but Josh had gone so, _so_ pliant beneath him, and Matt didn’t stop until he was fully enveloped by the singer’s heat and buried fully inside. He allowed a groan to escape his lips then, the slick feel of Josh’s muscles clenching around his cock making his breath slam out of his lungs. And the singer was whining beneath him, mewling and tilting his head back against the pillows. Matt circled his hips without pulling out as he messily wiped his lube covered hand on the blankets to clean it off a bit before gripping at the singer’s hips, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he grunted again.

Slowly, so slowly, he opened his eyes and took a breath as he rocked his hips back. The pull on his cock was fucking perfect and he was already feeling that familiar tingle in his lower belly, but he didn’t stop. Didn’t want to. Knew Josh would want him to finish proper. So, he took one last slow breath as he got a good grip on the singer’s hips, and then he was moving.

He pumped forward, his hips slapping almost obscenely against Josh’s ass, and the movement drew out a long moan from the blond. But Matt continued, his fingers digging into soft skin as he worked his hips back and forth, his cock sliding so smoothly into Josh’s warmth. And the singer was gulping in heavy gasps of air, his whole body trembling with the force of Matt’s movements and the entirety of being overwhelmed from two orgasms already and still taking more.

It wasn’t until Matt noticed the tears actually leaking out of the sides of Josh’s eyes though, that the younger man collapsed forward. Josh got like this, so oversensitive and blissed out all at once that his body didn’t know how to react. So Matt gathered him up in his arms even as he continued to work into him, driving for his own release, and peppered sloppy kisses along the column of his neck. He let most of his weight settle onto Josh’s chest and buried his hands in the singer’s frizzed and messy hair as he left a trail of blossoming red love bites where his lips moved.

“Sweet boy,” he panted against Josh’s ear when he got there. “Such a sweet boy for me, baby, taking my cock so well.”

Josh let out a high pitched noise, not quite a whine or a whimper at the whispered words, and turned his head towards Matt’s. And then the younger man felt shaky hands skating over his spine as Josh wrapped his arms around Matt’s middle, his legs soon following suit. Matt was completely surrounded by the singer, and he smiled, his hips stuttering forward a little faster as he got even closer to what his body was starting to demand of him. Josh’s breath was hot against the younger man’s neck as he held on just as close as Matt was holding him, and his tears were leaking down the younger man’s neck, but neither man minded. Matt knew Josh wasn’t even aware of them.

He twisted his head a bit, their foreheads bumping together as Matt rocked back and forth, Josh’s body responding in kind, and slid their lips together. This was something Matt needed. While Josh was in his head space, drifting out and coming back as he wanted to, Matt was right there, and he needed more of Josh in that moment than he thought he ever had.

“Love you,” he gasped between slotting their mouths together and dragging in much needed air. “Love you Josh, love you so much. _Fuck._ My sweet boy. I love you.”

Josh gurgled out another whimper, his lips still moving as if Matt’s were against his and the younger man couldn’t hold back the soft laugh that rumbled out of his chest before he dipped back down and pulled the singer’s bottom lip between his own. He licked and nipped and tasted as his thrusts became more and more erratic and Josh was still so open to him, Matt felt his own muscles clench once- twice and he grunted.

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed, pulling back to bury his face against the crook of Josh’s neck as another round of spasms overtook him and he buried his cock deeper into singer’s heat. The spill of warmth made the singer moan almost happily against Matt’s messy hair and he was so blissed out, so happy and sated and perfect. Matt made him feel perfect, even as he was still drifting in that darkness of his mind. Everything felt so comfortable.

Matt worked his hips for a few minutes more, riding out his orgasm completely while mouthing weakly at Josh’s skin. They were both a mess at that point, their bodies slick with sweat and Josh’s at least covered in cum. His own, and now Matt’s as he pulled out slowly and the white liquid dribbled out as well. Josh whined slightly at the loss of Matt inside him, but stayed still as the younger man shushed him and laid a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He was settling down faster than Matt expected, actually. He could see the heaviness in the singer’s body though, the sluggish movement of his arms slumping back down to the mattress and his eyes staying firmly shut.

Matt rested his forehead against the singer’s chest though, while he untangled his hands from the blond hair he had tugged on so firmly. He let his hands wander then, running up and down Josh’s sides and eventually pushing gently at the singer’s legs to help him untangle himself from around Matt’s hips.

Ideally, he would go and get a wash cloth to clean the both of them up, but Matt knew he couldn’t yet, and honestly, he didn’t want to. Instead, he rolled the both of them onto their sides and tucked Josh against his shoulder, keeping one leg pressed between the singer’s while he threw the other one over the older man’s hips and enveloped him in his arms.

“Josh,” he hummed quietly. He let his fingers brush the blond hair away from where it had fallen into the singer’s eyes and dipped forward to place a chaste kiss to the man’s lips. “Come back baby.”

The singer murmured sleepily and simply cuddled into Matt’s side. The younger man let him, running the blunt edges of his nails lightly across Josh’s shoulders and down his back, not anywhere near hard enough to hurt, but just enough to send tingles of sensation throughout the man’s body.

“You were such a good boy for me,” Matt whispered against the singer’s ear. “You did so, so well for me. Felt so good. I love how tight you are Josh, how fucking hot you are. Always makes me cum so hard.”

Matt kept the praises coming, still running his nails up and down Josh’s spine and across his shoulder blades as well as rubbing soothing circles against his lower back with the other hand. Josh still hadn’t responded, but Matt wasn’t worried, he was used to this. Loved it. Taking care of Josh was something Matt willingly did and wanted to do more of. If he could, he would do it every chance he got, but he knew it would be inappropriate in most situations, especially where the fans were concerned. And Josh was still nervous about that, the fans finding out. Not that he cared about them thinking he was gay, because that was true and he had accepted that a long time ago. Matt had too. But that the fans would do something drastic. Matt understood. He had seen the mass hate Amanda got when Josh was still dating her. He knew Josh was just trying to protect him in the long run.

So, if this was all he got Matt was happy to take full advantage of it.

“You were fucking beautiful for me, baby,” he continued. “So fucking pretty when you have my cock between your lips, when you’re all spread out for me. I love it. Fuck, I love you. So damn much baby.”

Josh stirred and nuzzled against Matt’s chest, giving the younger man hope that he would pull up out of his head space soon. He curled his arms around the older man a little tighter and Josh sighed.

“You’ll always be my sweet boy, you know that? Even as a grown ass man,” Matt chuckled. He had never known why ‘sweet boy’ had been his nickname of choice for the older man, but when he had first let it slip it had been in the heat of the moment and he couldn’t have held it back if he tried. And Josh had cum almost instantly when he had heard the two little words leave Matt’s lips. So ‘sweet boy’ he was, as well as baby, and sassy pants. But mostly sweet boy. “My perfect, wonderful, ridiculously sweet boy.”

Matt nuzzled against the singer’s cheek then, bumping their foreheads together and kissing at the very tip of Josh’s nose. The older man let out a small, but fast burst of air at that, but Matt noticed the ends of his lips curving up just slightly.

“That’s right,” he told him. “My sweet boy and no one else’s ‘cause they don’t get to see you like this.”

Josh hummed softly, his arms moving slowly from being pressed between himself and Matt, but also from the sluggishness he always felt when he was drug up from that wonderfully quiet place he slipped into. Eventually he got one arm free and let it flop over onto Matt’s waist. Just that movement had been exhausting though, and Josh stayed still once again, just coming down and down yet still floating.

Matt smiled nonetheless and pressed a kiss to the singer’s temple. “Mhm, I’m yours too. So come on back to me when you’re ready sweet boy. Let me see your eyes when they’re not too heavy.”

The singer pulled in a long, slow breath and let it out, seemingly just melting further into Matt’s warmth, but turned his head from side to side. He could feel the smooth brush of Matt’s skin against his cheeks, his lips, and it helped him ground himself a little more. He was slowly starting to understand what Matt was saying to him, slowly becoming aware of what was actually going on around him again. But he wouldn’t mind staying under just a little longer.

Matt ran his fingers through the singer’s hair then, massaging at the spots he thought might still be sore, and peppered kisses against Josh’s cheeks and forehead. “We can shower when you come back,” he murmured. “I’ll take good care of you, get you all cleaned up again. You like it when I take care of you, huh baby? Like when I wash your hair for you?”

Josh nodded slowly. He really liked the sound of that. If only he could open his eyes. He felt so good already though, felt so relaxed. More relaxed than he had felt in days, or had it been weeks? He didn’t care. All Josh cared about was the soft breath on his neck, the fingers playing with his hair and the warm press of Matt’s chest against his own. But he nodded again.

“Yeah? Come on then sweet boy, come back,” he whispered.

He pulled back enough to see the singer’s smooth features. His whole body was slumped as if he were already asleep, but all Matt could seem to focus on was the red flush to Josh’s lips. He was a little surprised they hadn’t started to return to their normal colour yet, a little proud of himself, and he dipped forward. He pressed his own lips to the singer’s red ones, soft, slow, and breathed him in. He could feel the slight hitch in the older man’s breath, the flutter of eye lashes against his own cheeks when Josh tried to open his eyes and the warm press back when Josh finally responded.

Matt framed the singer’s jaw with his hand, his thumb tracing against his cheek, and tilted his head to press the tip of his tongue against the seam of Josh’s mouth. The blond sighed happily and opened to him, his fingers curling into Matt’s hip as the younger man slipped in to taste. It was all so unhurried, so comfortable as Matt kept their mouths pressed together. The only sound in the room was their combined breaths and the lovely wet slide of their mouths parting and pressing forward again and again.

Josh murmured against the younger man’s mouth, curled his fingers more firmly into Matt’s side, and eventually pulled back. Matt waited, breathing heavily in slow pants, and watched as the older man’s eyes finally fluttered open.

His pupils were still blown wide, but Matt could see the clarity there that had been missing before, and he smiled. Josh smiled too, blushing shyly as he bit at his bottom lip and clicked his tongue piercing against his back teeth.

“Hi,” the singer whispered.

“Hi sweet boy,” Matt whispered back.

Josh’s lips curled just that much more and he ducked his head for a second before lifting it back up to peck his lips at Matt’s. “Thank you.”

Matt rested his forehead against the singer’s as he tightened his arms around the man. He could feel Josh curling into him. “No need to thank me baby.”

“You always take care of me,” Josh argued softly. His words were a little slow, raspy, as he still came away from the edges of his headspace, but he was staying grounded for the first time since Matt had called and told him to be ready. It felt so good.

Matt just kept smiling. “I like taking care of you, but you’re the one that gives me so much of yourself baby. I should be thanking you.”

Josh made a noise close to a squeak and pushed so his face was hidden in the crook of Matt’s shoulder. “I just-” he started and stopped.

“Sweet boy,” Matt murmured against his hair, soothing him. He was used to the slight mood swings Josh got when he came back into himself. He knew how to handle it and how to help Josh work through them at the same time. “Take your time.”

The singer snuffled a bit. “I just want to make you happy. You make me feel so good. So fucking good. Can…can you just let me say thank you? With-without you telling me not to…”

“I wasn’t telling you not to,” Matt assured him. “I was just saying that you didn’t have to. I know you want to make me happy baby. And, honestly, I’m the happiest fucking guy on the planet right now.”

“Yeah?” Josh mumbled against his neck, shuffling a bit. Matt could almost imagine a tail wagging at Josh’s backside. That would be an interesting sight.

“Yeah, baby. I’ve never been happier.”

Josh sniffled hard and Matt felt a moment of worry. Usually he didn’t make Josh cry when they did this, but it had happened once or twice with all of the overloaded emotions hanging about. He just hoped it was still a good thing.

“I love you,” Josh said then.

Matt nearly sagged with relief. “I love you too, sweet boy.”

Josh sniffled again but pressed himself more firmly against Matt, seeking his nearness more than anything else. And they were quiet for a few long minutes, Josh trying to get his haywire emotions under control while Matt murmured more praise into his ear and rubbed gently at his shoulders. And then the singer pulled away slightly. His eyes were red and wet, but he was biting back a smile that Matt just knew would shine like the fucking sun if Josh let himself actually show it.

Matt smiled too though, and pet lovingly at the side of the singer’s cheek. “You doing okay baby?”

Josh let a little of his smile slip free as he nodded. “Can we-”

“Yeah?” Matt urged. “Can we what, sweet boy? I’ll give you anything.”

A light blush hit the singer’s cheeks again. Matt would never get used to that. Josh was such a strong personality, such a strong man in general. It always blew him away that the blond would actually blush for him. It made him love the singer so much more.

“Can we have that shower now?” Josh finally asked. “I- I would really like that.”

“Of course,” Matt said immediately, starting to shuffle on the bed to sit up. Josh went with him.

“And, um, you said you would wash my hair?”

Matt hummed happily that Josh had been listening, and gently pulled at Josh’s hand to lead him to the edge of the bed. “I’ll wash all of you if you want me to. From head to toe.”

Josh stumbled to his feet and leaned into Matt’s hold when the younger man held his arms out to support him. “Please.”

Matt kissed the older man’s temple and began to lead him to the bathroom connected to their bedroom. “Alright, baby, I’ll take care of you.”

Josh practically purred as he nuzzled into Matt’s neck and let himself be guided along. “Love you.”

“I love you too, sweet boy. So fucking much.”


End file.
